Épsilon, Dseda y Eta
by Remushquai
Summary: Tan lamentable como toda tu vida, para ti la muerte fue un regalo preciado.


Por más que lo intentase, en mi corazón no había más que dolor. Dolor que se prolongaba con mis años de vida, sucumbiendo poco a poco al error de mi existencia, en este espacio lúgubre las mentiras de mi vivir salían a flote.

Resistiendo, aguantando como cada día mi patética existencia; si es que alguna vez la he tenido. En el momento que mis quemaduras se recubrieron de pus, supe que iba a morir. Mis ojos se cerraron y finalmente encontré la paz.

( . . . )

Al día siguiente desperté, ahí estabas tú. Mis ojos se centraron en tu figura: Sentado en un costadito, tus alas rodeando tu cuerpo.

¿Quién eres? Te pregunté; tú sólo me miraste, me sonreíste; temblé de miedo, pensando que eras Lucifer. Me encontré envuelto de vendajes, tenía un olor horrible producto de la polución de las heridas.

Tu ángel guardián. — Ah, sólo era un tipo que había vuelto loco, que lamentable. Pensé.

Sin embargo, levantándote de la comodidad viniste a mí, con un temple sólido. Temblé de miedo ante lo desconocido, pero ahí estabas tú, mirándome fijamente.

Tu rostro era pequeño, tenías un encanto característico de los de tu clase, y con los de tu clase me referí a algo que nunca había visto. Me resultaste tan extraño que me incomodaste, mostrándome acongojado. Tu tacto cálido comenzó a palpar mi brazo, sentía tu aliento, dulce, cerca del mío. Mi corazón latía a mil revoluciones.

A pesar de lo estúpido y débil que estaba podía divisarte por completo, ¿era esto haberme enamorado? Mi imaginación trabajó de forma fugaz, por ese momento ansié que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Ochentayunas pulsaciones Estás un poco agitado.— Susurró él, mientras que brevemente te alejabas de mí. Desesperado, quería saber más de ti pero apenas podía respirar, mi cuerpo aún dolía. —Yo estaré aquí. — Desesperadamente intenté tomar tu mano, sentir tu cálida de nuevo. Desmayé de nuevo, con la incertidumbre de no saber quién eras. Lo último que vi, fue tu expresión serena.

( . . .)

Mis ojos se pararon en ti, ¿quién eras?; cada que te lo preguntaba esquivabas mi pregunta sólo para referirte a mí. ¿Qué quién era yo? Esa pregunta ni siquiera yo la sabía contestar, sólo respondía: Es lo que a mí también me gustaría saber.

Me sonreías cada vez que te contestaba así, reías bajito pareciendo disfrutar de mi compañía.

¿Por qué? No hablaba mucho, olía a puta mierda, y un poco más me hacia encima. Era una carga, una cúspala con pus, un despojo de carne podrida; aún sí, insistías en darme una segunda oportunidad.

( . . . )

Me levanté, miré hacia arriba en silencio. Te llamé, nada. Otra vez, nada.

Con dificultad, me levanté de donde estaba, al ver mi actual situación quería llorar. Me tragué las lágrimas, dispuesto a encontrarte.

El pasillo era oscuro, no entendía bien qué pasaba; ni siquiera cómo llegue aquí. Aún así, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verte.

Abrazabas tus rodillas, sentado en el sillón. Lucías perdido en sí, con una mirada melancólica. Te llamé por tercera vez. Al verme, me volviste a sonreír, entonces supe que todo estaba bien.

— Te extrañé. —

Volví a sentir miedo, a temblar. Cada paso tuyo resonaba en mi mente como un tambor, golpeando cada uno de mis sentidos.

No obstante, en el momento que pensé que todo volvería a ser negro, tu mano se posó sobre mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla con dilección. Estaba equivocado.

Entonces supe la verdad, no tenía miedo, sólo había enloquecido como él.

No lo dudé más, mis labios se encontraron con los tuyos; finalmente besándote. Tus labios bordearon los míos, vaya cursilería. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron, y tu mano cálida acarició mi fría piel.

— Finalmente te encontré. —

Susurré, cortando todo por unas centésimas reanudando el contacto. Había encontrado lo que en mi descompuesto cuerpo faltaba. Sin embargo, dentro mío comencé a sentir retorcijones de dolor.

Jadeé, desesperado, mi cuerpo comenzaba a brotar sangre, plasma; aquellas redecillas que cubrían mi cicatrices se oxidaban al contacto con esta.

Siendo sostenido, comencé a perder el control de la situación. Mi piel caía como un rompecabezas, manchando todo el lugar. Como una especie de tarta rellena, la sangre brotó más violentamente, al igual que de mis ojos.

Susurraste algo inentendible, en tus ojos había lágrimas. Ahora sabía todo, en verdad eras lo que buscaba.

Mi cuerpo no era más que pedazos de carne, violentados, sin vida. La Muerte abrazaba a su amante hasta en los últimos momentos de su luz. Supongo que querías verme morir.


End file.
